


The Woman I Work For

by PinkRathian799



Series: Suvira [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: In this Suvira Nanny AU, Kuvira is hired by the infamous Suyin Beifong, a prominent political figure in the earth Nation. She bonds with the kids and learns secrets about the inner life of the woman she is so hopelessly infatuated with. She's left to wonder if there's a chance that Suyin might like her back... all the glances and touches can't mean nothing.. right?
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Series: Suvira [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. New to the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have been struck by inspiration once again and created this masterpiece, if I do say so myself. I want to disclose first of all, I headcannoned their ages in this to be Kuvira; 26  
> Suyin; 37
> 
> Also, I made the rating Teen because there really isn't anything explicit, there's mention of drugs but no usage, and a few f-bombs, but nothing a teen hasn't heard before. If I change or add a chapter that is more mature, I'll change the rating but for now, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira starts a new job working for the esteemed politician Suyin Beifong. She bonds with Su's amazing kids and works full time at the house. What Kuvira didn't anticipate, is just how beautiful Suyin is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to let you guys know that this work has been the focus of my life for like a week. A passion project, inspired by a tik tok. I'm posting it in three chapters (I don't know what's easier for yall, do you prefer one long chapter or three medium ones?) Because I think its more practical. If you want the whole thing now it's the last chapter in my wattpad book "TLOK one shots Kyalin-New" by pinkrathian. Also as I was writing I envisioned Kuvura to he like 26/27 and Su to be like 10 years older than that, so yeah. But I mean honestly I just picture their characters lol. Anyway, enough ranting, enjoy.

Kuvira straightened her top, tightening the ponytail she put in shortly before. Her button up was wrinkled, she'd had an incident with the dryer at the cleaners and hadn't had the time to iron it. She heard footsteps from inside taking one last inhale before the door opened. A middle aged woman, about mid to late thirties smiled at her. 

Oh my god. It's not like Kuvira hadn't seen the woman before she was a prominent figure in not just Zaofu but the whole country. She's been on the cover of Political Digest at least seven times. Kuvira was pretty sure she had all the covers stashed somewhere in her dorm. What she hadn't expected was how stunning she was.in real life. A forest green pant suit, her hair was a sharp silver, and Kuvira had no doubt that it was a fashion choice. 

"You must be Kuvira! Come on in!" She greeted. Kuvira did as she told stepping inside and taking in the sight of the estate. 

"You're home is absolutely stunning, Ms Beifong." Kuvira said.

"Oh thank you! But please, call me Su." Kuvira raised her eyebrows and nodded. First name basis, already? Her friends would never believe her. 

"Alright, Su." Kuvira said nervously.

"Come, I'll show you the house." Su said. Kuvira swallowed a lump in her throat as Su turned, gesturing with a wave of her hand to follow. They went up a flight of stairs into a hallway, and Su stopped infront of one of the rooms.

"This is my oldest's room, he's always out and about with his friends when he isn't at school, but on the rare occasion he is home, feel free to put him to work. He knows how to cook, so if you need help with dinner just ask him." Kuvira chuckled slightly and Su went on.

"This is the twins room," she said. Kuvira peered inside, smiling at the two boys, around ten years playing on tablets.  
"They're great, I mean I'm biased, but you shouldn't have too much of a problem with them. They despise going to bed, but if you let them be long enough they'll tire out." 

"Their cute." Kuvira added and Su blushed. 

"Onward then." Su grinned. She stopped at a spot with a room on either end of the hall. "On the left is Huan's and on the right is my daughter Opal's. Huan! Opal!" The door to right opened and a young girl, no older than seven ran out into her mother's arms. 

"Mommy! Look what I drew!" She said, holding up a picture. Kuvira chuckled as the drawing didn't have much to it, but Su complimented it anyway.

"Its beautiful dear. Opal this is Kuvira, she's going to be helping mommy out with the house while your father is away." Kuvira tilted her head. She meant to ask about Bataar, Su's husband, but hadn't gotten the chance.

"What- oh." A boy, probably fourteen opened the door on the left.

"You must be Huan." Kuvira said with a smile. He crossed his arms, looking at her quizzically.

"Whos this?" He asked, facing his mom.

"This is Kuvira, she's here to help out with the twins and Opal, and to take care of the house while your father is in Ba Sing Se."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm here, except I work all day, Huan. I can't be doing everything all the time." He rolled his eyes, retreating back into his room.  
"Teenagers," Su said, offering a weak smile.

"Wow, you got a nice family here Mrs- Su." Kuvira corrected herself.

"Well, you know. Love." She smiled.  
"I have a few more things to show you, if you'll follow me." Su, still holding Opal went back downstairs. Kuvira walked patiently behind and when they reached the bottom of the stairs Su put Opal down.

"You're getting to heavy for me." Su said, "go get yourself a juice, dear, you can have a snack when I finish showing Kuvira around."

"Okay!" Opal cheered, retreating to the kitchen. Kuvira followed Su down more stairs to the basement. She looked around the basement with a sense of wonder. It was dimly lit, with colored lights under the home bar. There were three doors to the left and a large TV in front of some sofas. 

"This is where we have family movie nights," Su explained, "it gets so dark down here once the lights are off, it's perfect."

"I bet."

"Alright, this door to the left is my bedroom, this one is the bathroom and this is the guest room. Or, I guess it's yours now." Kuvira was taken aback.

"Mine?" 

"Yeah, well, I mean if you need it. I get not wanting to drive back to the university late at night, so feel free to stay whenever you like."

"Thanks." Kuvira said. Suyin put a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Also, if you need to do any personal laundry during the day, help yourself." Kuvira had the sense it was because of the wrinkles in her shirt, but also, it could just be Suyin being extremely nice. She was nice. Really nice. 

"Thank you, Suyin, really I.... I'm grateful you trust me with your kids and your home."

"Yeah well, as much as I'd like to believe it, I can manage everything myself, I can't. Politics is a busy world." Su spoke the last part sadly and Kuvira frowned.

"I guess this is a bad time to mention I'm a political science major."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope... well it's more of a stepping stone to law school."

"Law school?"

"Yeah. I uh, I want to be a family lawyer."

"What inspired that decision?"

"My um..." Kuvira was worried this was too much to unload on the older woman... but she just felt so comfortable. Like she could confess anything without her judgment.  
"My parents left me at a young age. Well my mother did. I was with my dad until I turned three and I was put in the foster system."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Dont be, it is what it is. I wouldn't be who I am today if they had been around. I could've done a lot worse." Su narrowed her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lip.

"Thats a good outlook, Kuvira."

"Thanks." 

"Mom!" Su laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Looks like Opal's ready for her snack." Kuvira laughed.

___________________________________________

2 weeks later

"Opal, please?"

"No!"

"Come on, you can smell all nice for when your mom gets home."

"No!" Kuvira sighed, pushing on her knees to stand up. She tried to get Opal to take a bath, but it seemed she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Opal, we can watch Adventures of Avatar Aang if you take a bath." Kuvira turned around to see Huan leaning against the door.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" 

"Alright, then you better get your toys." Huan said and Opal sped off.

"Thanks." Kuvira said, smiling gratefully.

"Kids are smarter than they look," Huan said, "they won't do anything unless they get something out of it." 

"Can't argue with that."

"I can handle her bath, if you need." He offered.

"Its alright, it is my job."

"Really, I mean, I used to bath her all the time when mom and dad were gone. It's like a tradition of ours." Kuvira pursed her lips and nodded.

"Thanks Huan."

"Yeah no problem. Although, I suggest you have the TV ready to go or there might be a tantrum." Kuvira chuckled.

"I'm on it." Kuvira left Huan with Opal, and after checking on the twins, who had a whole city built of blocks on the floor of their room, went downstairs to get the TV set up. She wasn't expecting to see Suyin standing at the kitchen counter, her head in her palms. Kuvira crept closer noticing the older woman was crying.

"Su?" She asked. Suyin straightened herself, wiping her eyes before answering.

"Hey Kuvira."

"I thought you weren't getting home until nine."

"Well, things ended early." She smiled through the tears. Kuvira bit her cheek daring herself to step forward.

"Everything okay?" She blurted. She didn't know what overcame her, she'd done enough spilling her own life to this woman. Suyun didn't need her prying. 

"Just a stressful day a work."

"Oh, sorry." Kuvira said. She placed her hand on the counter and Su looked at it, placed on the granite counter. Kuvira's breath stilled. Su raised her hand, her fingers brushing over Kuvira's hand ever so slightly before pulling it away with a sigh.

"Can you just tell the kids I'm going to be late?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"I'll just be downstairs. Feel free to stay if you need to."

"Thanks Suyin. Try to get some sleep." She smiled nodding her head.

"Thank you, Kuvira. I will." Kuvira watched her disappear. She didn't even care that she had schoolwork to do. Suyin needed her help, so she'd be here. 

___________________________________________

Two Days later

"Huan, who's this?" Kuvira asked gesturing to the kid at the door. They were Huan's age, with hair almost as wild. Gold braces lined their teeth as they waved at Huan.

"Jules."

"And what are they doing here?" Kuvira asked.

"I asked them to come over." 

"Huan, you have to ask."

"So your just gonna send them home?" Kuvira looked at the kid, in a floral button down. They stood out, that's to be sure. She looked to Huan who was standing stiffly looking at his friend.

"No. Just ask next time. Come in, Jules."

"Thanks." Jules grinned. The two made for the stairs and Kuvira shook her head, listening to her conversation.

"Your Nanny's hot, Huan."

"Shes not my nanny."

"Alright your guest that takes care of your siblings and your house is hot."

"Stop being weird, Jules."

"Heh, I bet Bataar would agree with me." 

It's nice to know I have the attention of fourteen year olds. Now forty year olds....

"Wing! Wei!" Kuvira turned her attention to Opal who raced down the stairs, her brothers behind her.

"Opal!" They cried angrily. Kuvira looked at the object in Opal's hand, one of the structures the boys had in their city.

"Hey Opal!" Kuvira called and she froze. Before she could say anything else her brothers were on her, prying it out of her hands. Opal began to cry and Kuvira went over, pulling them apart.

"Hey!" She said. "Boys, she doesn't know any better. You don't need to tackle her to get it back."

"She ran away with it!"

"I know, but there's always another solution to prying it out of her hands." She sighed, giving the boys their piece back and crouching to console Opal. She picked the girl up, putting her on the chair.

"Hey, you're okay."

"They hurt me!"

"They didn't mean too. You can't steal their stuff, Opal." She cried some more, but eventually she tired and took and fell asleep. Kuvira left her there for a moment checking on the others. Bataar, Su's oldest, had only made an appearance once since Kuvira started. Su wasn't kidding when she said he was hardly home. When she concluded they were fine, she went back downstairs. She pushed Opal off to the side and sat down, pulling her back onto her lap before picking up her book on the table. If everyone was satisfied, she might as well get this week's chapter done. 

Supper had been take out from Po's as Kuvira had gotten distracted by her reading. The kids couldn't care less, take out was a rarity for them. She felt kind of guilty, as Suyin had never specified if they could have take out. She'd have to deal with that later. For now, they were all to busy playing Just Dance downstairs. 

"Okay my turn!" Wei said, taking the remote from Wing, who was panting. Huan and Jules, who had stayed for dinner, had joined them and were currently doing a duet to a fast paced pop song.

"Everyone will get a turn," Kuvira laughed. She looked at the clock, quater after eight.

"I'm going to get some water, Huan, watch over them for a few minutes."

"Sure!" He called while shuffling to the other side in a dance. Kuvira went up the stairs, thinking about what to say about the take out when Su got home. She wouldn't be mad, would she? Her question was answered when she saw the woman in the kitchen, snacking on left over fries, her hips swaying to the music from the basement. Kuvira grinned, watching as she danced, oblivious to her eyes. It seemed the politician had a good day at work. 

"Secret tunnel!" Su sang with the lyrics. Kuvira but her lips closed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. If she hadn't had a crush on Suyin before, she did now. 

"Secret tun- oh." Su put her hand to her chest and jumped a bit. "Kuvira, you scared me."

"Please, don't stop on my accord."

"Haha, how long were you standing there?"

"Oh, before the chorus."

"Great." 

"Dont worry, you're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. I used to be a dancer, actually." Su said.

"Really?" Kuvira came up the stairs, taking the empty bags in her hands and throwing them into the garbage.

"Yup, I danced all through highschool, and for my first two years of university. I was in on a scholarship, but ultimately I took a different path and had to leave it behind."

"Oh, do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. I miss the girls, my group. We danced together for the better part of twelve years, most of us. Some of us stayed in touch, but I don't remember the surnames of others."

"Thats... depressing." Su chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah. It's the past now." Su was gripping her necklace and Kuvira leaned against the granite next to her, watching her hand rub the medallion.

"You know," Kuvira said, "we're having a dance party of our own downstairs. You should join us." Su looked toward the sound of music, that had to changed to something that screamed Opal. 

"Might take you up on that." Su said.

"I should let you know , Huan's friend Jules is over."

"Oh, good. Huan doesn't have friends over very often."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's... I don't know. He's looking for himself, I think. Friends come and go so fast at his age."

"I remember. I don't think I'm friends with anyone from highschool."

"None of them?"

"Nope. As soon as I could leave that era of my life behind, I did. Highschool's hard when you don't always have somewhere to go back to every night."

"Oh. I see."

"But hey, Huan has a great a mother, and whatever he's going through, he'll make it out." 

"You're too kind, Kuvira."

"Eh, I try." 

"Wei!" They both turned their heads to the basement, where a fight breaking out was imminent.

"I'll go deal with that, come down and hang out with us for a while," Kuvira said, "Opal doesn't shut up about you."

"God, all good things I hope?"

"Little good, little bad."

"That girl."

"I'll see you in a bit, Su." Kuvira said, shooting Suyin one last glance. She couldn't get the image of her dancing in the kitchen out of her mind. Not a care in the world, just Suyin and Po's fries. Kuvira blushed thinking about it. Shes cute. Kuvira thought as she went down the stairs. She bit back a grin, so lost in her thoughts and memories of Suyin she forgot to get water. She didn't feel like going back up so she hoped the kids wouldn't notice, and they didn't. The dancing was dying down, until Suyin came out of her room. Kuvira hadn't seen her in regular clothes before and she had to say, she was a fan. A tight black turtle neck and a matching pair of black sweats framed her torso. Kuvira could seen the brown of her stomach in certain movements and she was entranced. 

"Let me in on this," Suyin laughed, taking a remote from Jules.

"You're in Kuvira," Huan said, passing her the other one. She widened her eyes and looked to Suyin who was already scrolling through the song choices. Huan winked at her and Kuvira blushed. What the hell was that? She wanted to ask him but things happened so fast and soon she was dancing to Flight of the Bison with Suyin. She was way to aware to Su swing her hips in a circle, arms over head. Kuvira mimicked her movements, watching the older woman instead of the screen. Su had a wide grin on her face and Kuvira felt like the entire room had just gotten a bit brighter. The dance ended to early and Su fell back onto the couch. Kuvira remained standing, against the will of her leg muscles. Opal climbed onto her mother, and Suyin kissed her forhead. Kuvira smiled at the sight, anyone who said Suyin Beifong was a bad mother would have to go through her. Opal fell into her mother's arms and the Twins climbed onto the sofa beside them. Su wrapped her arms around them and looked to Kuvira.

"You can head home early, I got it from here." Kuvira felt her heart drop. She wasn't ready to leave but how was she supposed to articulate that without being weird?

"Oh? Are you sure I can-"

"Kuvira, please, I got this. Go home and study, or hang out with your friends. I'm sure I'll see you soon." She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Thanks, Su. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied. She went up the stairs, slowly, watching the family gather for a movie. She gathered the things she had and made for the door, Bataar Jr stood on the other side a suprised expression. Kuvira waved a hand in front of her nose at the familiar stench of lilyweed. 

"Oh, um... Kuvira." She shook her head, chuckling. 

"Their downstairs, if you hurry you can wash that off you before she smells it."

"I wasnt smoking."

"I didn't say you were."

"It was my friends." She sighed, placing a hand on her obviously stoned shoulder

"I'm sure it was. See you around." She left, leaving him to figure out how to wash the scent of drugs off himself. To be a teenager again.

"Well someone looks to be in a good mood." Zinnia said smirking at Kuvira's entrance.

"Shut up." She said sitting at the table. Her friends had a thing of wings in the center and Kuvira wasted no time digging in. 

"So what's the story of today? Let me guess, she breathed in your direction?" Kuvira blushed, shaking her head.

"She was dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah. In the kitchen, and then... um, with me. We were playing a game and-"

"Damn, maybe Kuvira does have a chance." Keith said, nudging her in the shoulder.

"She's married. And besides she's ten years older than me." 

"Like age has stopped you before." Zinnia said mockingly.

"I should've spent the night." Kuvira replied, downing the last of her drink.


	2. Easy To Talk To

ONE WEEK LATER

"So," Suyin said upon Kuvira's entry, "I'm having a few associates over tonight for some... business, and you're welcome to stay by all means, but the kids are going to the movies with their aunts tonight, you can join them if you'd like. Lastly, you can go home if you have studying or whatever. I'm sorry, I should've called so you don't have to-"

"Su, it's okay. I'll stay. I have some laundry to do, and I don't mind waitressing."

"Kuvira I would never ask that of you."

"You don't have to, I'm offering." Su smiled, and Kuvira noticed her bite her bottom lip. 

"You can join us, if you want." Suyin said "You're a political science major after all, you'd probably learn something or two."

"I actually have a paper due soon, maybe I'll get some material."

"Perfect. Any requests for wine?" Wine? Kuvira hadn't totally clued in to what kind of business meeting this was until the mention of the alcohol. She wasn't a wine person, but for Suyin, she could manage a glass.

"Anything white is good for me."

"Not a fan of red?"

"Heh, too strong for my taste." 

"White it is. They won't be here for an hour or so, so do what you need to do." Kuvira nodded before looking down at her outfit. She had a feeling her flannel and ripped jeans would be out of place.

"You don't happen to have something I could wear?" She asked tentatively.

"Hmm, follow me." Su said. This was the first time Kuvira had gone into the master bedroom, she hadn't really grasped how large it was just by looking at it. The bed was king sized, she had a hard time believing two people was enough to fill it. Suyin guided her to a walk in closet, selecting a few items before handing them to her.

"Try on your favorite, I'll wait outside." She said, leaving Kuvira with the selections. She went for the white dress up shirt, cuffing the sleeves to the appropriate length and put on the pants. Not totally her style but she could make it work. She looked at herself in the mirror, tucking in half the button up and leaving the other half out because... well she had to establish anything Su might be uncertain about. She stepped out and Su's jaw dropped, she gathered herself quickly but Kuvira still noticed. 

"Wow, it looks great on you." Su said. 

"Thanks. I hope this isn't too much." She said gesturing the bottom of the shirt.

"No, not at all. It's you."

"Thanks." They stood there in silence for a moment, Kuvira's mind wandering to the bed, and how Su sat on the end of it. She pictured herself, walking up to the older woman, standing between her legs, pushing her down with one hand. Suyin's arm grazing against her thigh and..... stop it. 

"Well, I better get this load of laundry in before the guests arrive."

"Right. Um, I'll see you upstairs." 

Suyin had introduced Kuvira to everyone, she didn't quite remember all the names, but she had a system to remember by outfits. They sat in the main floor living area on the sofa's, each woman with a glass of wine in their hand. They talked politics for a while, something about the role of the Avatar in the new society, and Kuvira even entered the debate saying the role of the Avatar should be decided with the Avatar present. 

"Shes a smart one, Suyin. Tell me, Kuvira, you got friends just like you looking for a job?" Buttercup Raiko asked, sipping her drink.

"Sorry, but no. One of kind."

"Ugh, then I don't suppose you'll consider working for me instead? I'll pay you more than Suyin here."

"Buttercup are you trying to poach my nanny?" 

"No, just opening doors for her. So what is she paying you, Kuvira? I'll give you ten yen more an hour." The money would be nice, hell, with that pay she could just drop school altogether and do this for a living. But it wouldn't be for Suyin, she wouldn't see Huan and Opal and the Twins everyday. 

"Sorry, I work for Suyin exclusively." If Su was surprised by her answer she didn't show it.

"Shame. Say, Su, where's that husband of yours? I haven't seen him in ages. You know the last time I saw him was at the Christmas party, and you two spent the entire time screaming at each other." Su cleared her throat and Kuvira looked to her, eyes filled with concern. Yet, she did want to hear what Buttercup had to say in regards to Su's husband. 

"He's in Ba Sing Se, if you must know, their extending the university and since Republic Cities looked so nice, they wanted him."

"Huh, how long is he gone?" Shes nosey, mind your own business. Kuvira criticized.

"How ever long he needs to be."

"So you're still fighting then?" Absolutely no filter. She saw Suyin shift in her seat, folding her legs beside her. Kuvira leaned back, watching Su out the corner of her eye. The politician met her gaze for a moment before answering.

"Yeah. We... he left and we hadn't exactly patched things. But it's fine, you know, a break just might be what we needed."

"You're not worried he won't come back?" This time it was local candidate Zhu-li Moon who asked.

"No. Jr's here, Bataar promised to be back before he graduates in the spring." Kuvira could feel how uncomfortable Suyin was, and she leaned forward, preparing to step in.

"The spring? Suyin that's months from now is it really-"

"You know I think its healthy." Kuvira said and Su looked at her. "Love is a complicated thing, you can't always control it, and sometimes you need a break because of how exhausting it can be. Now, please say something diplomatic, it's hard to write an essay on the process of creating policies when you're talking about Suyin's love life." Kuvira finished, releasing a breath. Suyin looked suprised, but happy. Buttercup was wholefully angry, and Zhu li was a little embarrassed. The others sipped their wine, acting as though they had no part in it. 

"She fights for you too," Buttercup said, "really is the whole deal. Good job with this one, Suyin." Suyin smiled gratefully at Kuvira and Kuvira blushed hopelessly.

"Thank you, but she's her own person, Buttercup. She wants to go into law."

"Explains her skill in the debate." Zhu-li said. Kuvira smiled, satisfied with herself. 

Kuvira helped Su gather wine glasses, putting them in the sink. She had untucked her shirt now, stretching her arms. 

"Kids should be back at anytime." Kuvira said, filling the sink with water.

"Yup. Have to say, I much prefer their company."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kuvira joked. Su smiled briefly, before a saddened look appeared on her face.

"We're not broken up, you know." Su said and Kuvira stood next to her.

"I do."

"It's just... he wasn't happy. He didn't like that I wasn't here all the time." Shes confessing now. Milestone, Kuvira.

"Okay." She didn't add anything, she didn't want to risk offending her.

"But I love my work, Kuvira. I'm making a difference out there, for all my kids. He just doesn't see that. I told him when we got into this I'm not a stay at home wife." Suyin sighed, placing her elbows on the counter and burying her face in her hands.  
"He spent all the money he made on the university."

"Oh."

"He wouldn't tell me what on. So I asked again, and he refused. Then I hear from Buttercup that he and Raiko went out to Whale Tale for some sort of fishing thing. They got wasted and he owed the owner of the yacht millions in repair damage."

"Oh my Raava."

"Am I overthinking this? I know what he did is wrong its just... the lying. The carelessness. He knows how this could look for me if it got out. And Raiko." Kuvira reached out, placing her hand on Suyin's shoulder. Su looked up, meeting her eyes. Suddenly Kuvira's hand didn't belong on the older woman's shoulder, so she moved it to her jaw. Su stiffened at the contact, but she didn't break eye contact or pull away.

"I can't speak for Bataar," Kuvira began, "but it seems to me you're doing everything you can, Su. You do a lot for this family, and if he can't see that then.... maybe he should stay in Ba Sing Se. You and I, we got a good rhythm going here, don't we?" It was a big move, and Kuvira regretted it as soon as the words were out. Was it vague enough? Could she defend herself is Su lashed out right now? Su looked at her, saying nothing and Kuvira got a sinking feeling she was going to be asked to leave in the next few seconds. Instead, her lips were met with Suyins. She recoiled slightly in suprise, pulling Suyin with her, sinking into the kiss. Her hand remained on the older woman's face and Suyin's hands cupped Kuvira's own. Su pulled away, her breath was hitched in her chest and Kuvira blinked.

"Kuvira I-" they were interrupted by the front door opening, and Opal running into the house, a bag of half eaten popcorn in her hand.   
Fuck. Su walked over, and Kuvira gripped her arm, stopping her. Su looked at her sorrowfully, brushing her off and Kuvira sighed, defeated.

"How was the movers?" Su asked her daughter in a high pitched voice. She picked up Opal who smiled at Kuvira, waving and eating popcorn. Kuvira watched the twins shuffle in, rubbing their eyes. Evidently they had not found the movie enticing enough to stay awake. Huan entered alongside an older woman, a scar on her left cheek, stunning in all forms. A striking resemblance to Suyin. Her sister. Last was another woman, about the same age as Lin, with long grey hair, water tribe written all over her. She too, was stunning. What is it with this family? What's in their drinking water? 

"No incidents I hope?" Su asked.

"None, the boys slept the entire time. Opal is quite the chatty movie-goer." The water tribe woman said.

"Good, I'm glad." Su said. "Oh, Kuvira, this is my sister Lin, and her wife Kya."

"Its nice to meet you." Kuvira said with a dip of her head. 

"So you're the miracle worker Su won't shut-up about?" Lin teased. Su bit her lips together and Kuvira shot her a playful look. She talks about me. 

"In the flesh." 

"Its nice to meet you, Kuvira." Kya said with a smile. "Well, I trust you guys got it from here?" Kya asked, hooking an arm around Lin's. 

"Yes, thanks guys. I owe you one."

"You do." Lin replied. Kya elbowed her, scoffing,

"Nonsense, Su. We love spending time with your kids. Same time next week?" She teased.

"Oh, don't tempt me." Su jested. They bade farewells and Su closed the door.

"Off to bed." She said. Kuvira offered to take the twins, placing them in their bunk beds. She closed the door halfway, switching off the light. She looked to left where Suyin stood, coming put of Opal's room. Su looked at her solemnly, her eyes confused and brows furrowed. Kuvira waited for her to say something, but she never did, not until she walked toward the younger girl, stopping and placing a hand on her shoulder. Not her shoulder, not completely, it was lower down, on her chest almost. Kuvira interpreted this as something more intimate, a sign that they were comfortable. But it could have been the wine clouding Suyins perception. Except it wasn't, the other woman had been the one to kiss Kuvira, not the other way around. 

"We should get some sleep." Su said a weak smile forming under uncertain eyes. Kuvira didn't know what to say, it certainly didn't sound like an invitation to join her for bed, but Suyun had been unclear before.... no. Let her be. She's had a long night.

"We should. Goodnight, Suyin." The older woman nodded and went downstairs. Kuvira realized that to get to the guest room she would have to follow her so she waited five minutes for Su to get comfortable and hopefully asleep before she got ready herself. She splashed her face with water and brushed the scent of wine off her teeth. She crawled into the cool sheets in the double bed. The were stiff, Kuvira hadn't slept in her room yet and already it felt lonely. Cold. She grabbed a pillow next to her, holding it over face, issuing a silent scream. Her mind drifted to the woman in the room next to her. What if Su fired her? Would the be able to see Kuvira around after this? She sighed, rolling over, maintaining the grip on the pillow. What was Suyin doing now? Was she as much of a mess as Kuvira?

___________________________________________

Kuvira awoke to the smell of waffles drifting through the house, she stretched out, suprised to find the pillow still in her clutch. She pushed herself up, sitting at then end of the bed for a moment while her head cleared. She made an effort to put her flannel over her tank top but remained in the shorts she'd slept with. She tied her hair up, splashing cold water on her face before making her way up the stairs. As expected, Bataar Jr and Suyin were standing at thencounter, flipping waffles onto a plate for the others. 

"Good morning," Kuvira greeted, standing at the edge.

"Morning Kuvira, mind getting a plate ready for Opal and the Twins?"

"Not me?" Huan said.

"You're old enough to help yourself, honey." Su replied, setting another one on a plate.

"Smells delicious guys," Kuvira said, giving a plate to Opal. 

"Thank you." Su replied. Kuvira noted the older woman wouldn't meet her gaze. She frowned, handing Wing and Wei a couple of waffles each. 

"We're out of whipped cream," Bataar said, looking into the fridge.

"I can get some today." Kuvira offered. "I made a grocery list of the things we could use-"

"Thats perfect. Thank you Kuvira." Kuvira pursed her lips. She just cut me off. 

"Yeah, of course." She took a plate for herself standing and eating while watching Suyin clean.

"You don't want any?" Kuvira asked.

"I'm not hungry," Su replied. Kuvira watched as she cleaned, over doing, wiping the counter excessively. Kuvira dropped her fork onto her plate, blushing when the sound caused unnecessary attention.

"Su can I talk to you for a minute? I have some questions about the discussion last night." She saw Su stiffen, the older woman putting down the rag and nodding. 

"Sure," she replied.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five."

"Mmhhmm." Kuvira finished her waffles, a slight smirk on her lips.

Suyin was pacing when Kuvira entered the basement, rolling up her sleeves. Su looked past her before ushering Kuvira into her room. Su closed the door behind them, and Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the fact Su was still gripping her arm. 

"I shouldn't have done that." Su said flatly.

"No, yeah I mean... you're married right."

"Right." Su paused, her breath stilling and her eyes landing on Kuvira. Kuvira's gaze flicked from. Su's eyes to her lips, the other woman's doing the same. Kuvira looked at her, eyes wide and hopeful. Suyin inched closer her hips pressing against Kuvira's own. Kuvira felt a hand press against her chest and she slid her own to the other woman's waist, Suyins breath hitching. Her heart was racing and Kuvira braced herself for the touch. When Su leaned in, kissing her again, with more power than the last, Kuvira met it with equal force, leaving no room for uncertainty. Su's other hand came up and gripped her cheek. Kuvira released a breath, pressing her forhead against Suyin's.

"Say something." Kuvira whispered. As much as she enjoyed the kissing, she needed to know where Su's head was at. 

"I'm getting a divorce." Kuvira chuckled, kissing Su again.

"Good enough for me." She whispered in response. She was met with lips again, they were different this time, less about passion and more about lust. Suyin pushed Kuvira backward, tripping her on the bed. Kuvira raised her eyebrows, this was exactly how she envisioned it going down, a suprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Suyin crawled on top of her as Kuvira laid on her back, her legs still hanging off the edge.

"Suyin," she whispered, "you need to be sure. There's no going back after this." Su contemplating for a second, casting a glance at the door. 

"I'm sure." Kuvira smiled, moving her hands and pulling open her flannel.

"Then by all means, continue." Su started by kissing her again. Taking it slow, I can respect that. Under the circumstances I'd rather efficiency, but this is... her thought trailed off as a hand was slid under her shirt, running itself on her stomach. Her hands found Suyin's waist again and she took the liberty of squeezing them ever so slightly. Suyin squirmed a bit, so Kuvira squeezed harder. Su panted in her ear, kissing behind the attachment and Kuvira lifted her back a bit in response. When her shirt was being pulled over her head she lifted her arms, smirking at Suyin's reaction to her body. A look a girl could never get used to. 

"What?" Kuvira asked playfully.

"Nothing it's just..." Kuvira smiled, taking Su's hand in her own, placing it at the center of bra which just so happened to be a front zipper one. Who knew failing do laundry, leaving her with nothing but a sports bra would be a saving grace.   
Su ran her tongue over her bottom lip, undoing the zipper with a smile. Kuvira slid her own hand up the woman's top as it fell loose at her stomach. She thought not of the kids upstairs, the photos of the woman on top of her and the man she was "married" too, instead focusing on what was happening. Here, now. A dream come true.   
"Suyin!" She whispered in pleasure, their dance of passion concluding with her finishing.

They laid there, entangled in the sheets. Su was on her back, staring at the ceiling. 

"Suyin. Please tell me what's going on."

"Nothing. I'm just... I'm thinking that's all." Kuvira rolled over to face her, taking a hand and running it through her hair.

"About what?"

"About this."

"Oh. And what do you figure?" Su cranes her neck, looking at Kuvira.

"You're easy to talk to. You don't bring up the past, or raise you're voice. Ever."

"I haven't needed to."

"Would you? If you had to?" At you? Never.

"I don't know, maybe. Am I warning you of something?" Su smiled, leaning over and kissing Kuvira again. 

"Thanks, Kuvira."

"You did all the work." Su scoffed, getting out of the bed, holding a sheet to her chest as she went to the closet. Kuvira waited for a moment, looking at the space beside her. After a thorough test, two people could make great use of the bed.


	3. Ending and Epilogue

Three days later

"Yeah so you want to multiply the numerator by the radical and that will rationalize the expression." Kuvira said, shooting Huan what she meant.

"This is ridiculous."

"Believe me, I know." Huan sighed, doing the next question, seemingly a little easier. Kuvira glanced up at the clock 8:35. She hadn't gone back to her dorm for three days, instead opting to stay at the house. She spent her nights in Su's room, for the most part. The politician had come home yesterday in a sour mood so Kuvira had minded her own business. But she missed the touch, the warmth that came with sharing a bed. Not in a sexual way, which was something else in its own, but just sleeping beside someone... it felt good. She hadn't hugged a pillow for a few days, anyway.

"My mom likes you," Huan said and Kuvira nearly choked.

"What?"

"I mean, we had people before you, she didn't like them much, helping around the house I mean. But she likes you. You could live here, if you needed. I bet she'd say yes." Kuvira swallowed the panic that had came up in her.

"Oh? And um, what would you say about that?" Huan shrugged, erasing something.

"You're alright." He said.

"Just alright?" He grinned at her and she felt her heart warm. She liked Suyin, too, but she liked more than that, she liked her family. Opal, Wing, Wei, Huan. They felt like her own family, in a sense. 

"Dont push it," he said, "or I'll demote you to 'fine'" 

"Oof, wouldn't want that. 'Fine' nanny's don't help with pre calculus."

"You're not a nanny."

"I'm not?"

"No, I hate when they refer to you as that."

"Oh. What am I then?" 

"I don't know. A friend? Just not a nanny."

"Whatever you say." She looked back at his worksheet, frowning.  
"You know, I don't remember doing this stuff until I was at least sixteen."

"I skipped a year."

"You did?"

"Perks of being smart."

"Very humble of you."

"Was I supposed to lie?"

"No... just dumb it down for me." Huan laughed and Kuvira got up, going to the fridge. There a bottle of wine there, one that hadn't been there yesterday, a small note attached to it. Don't be nosy don't be nosy. She was nosy and opened the note blushing.

For Kuvira (red is "too strong" for her. 

She scoffed, Su thought she was weak for not liking red? I'll show her. She was to busy being flattered that Su remembered what wine she liked to notice the front door unlock and Bataar Jr stepped inside.

"Hey!" Kuvira said. Despite all her efforts, he was the one kid she could seem to reach. He was almost an adult, to be fair, but that should make them closer if anything. She even covered for him, and she was met with silence for a week.

"Hey." He mumbled back, making way for the stairs.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Huan said and Kuvira looked between them.

"What do you want, Huan?"

"She's been nothing but nice to you, and you can barely be bothered to say hi."

"I said hey."

"Bataar, she's worked here for almost a month and you've made an appearance maybe three times? Would it kill you to sit down and talk to her for once?" 

"Huan really I don't mind-" 

"No! Bataar, you need to stop this, I'm tired of covering for you at school. Everytime I take the heat."

"Can we talk about this upstairs?" Bataar asked, glancing nervously to Kuvira.

"No, she's a part of our lives now. And this has been eating me up for a while now, she can hear this." Kuvira didn't know what to say, she was used to stopping the petty fights with Opal and Wei, but not the intellectual ones between the eldest siblings.

"Huan, she's a placeholder-"

"For when Dad gets home, I know, Bataar. But you need to get it through your skull, dad isn't coming home." Kuvira recoiled a bit. Su had explained to her their situation, but she assumed once his job was over, her husband would return, and things between her and Bataar would end.

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not! Not like before, B. I know you saw the same thing I did, the fighting, the yelling, he slept in a separate room for spirits sake. He's not coming back, not for good." They were both crying now. Bataar glared at his brother before running back out the front door. Kuvira went over to Huan, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Huan," she spoke softly, "if you need to talk, I'm here." 

"I'm not stupid." He began, "Bataar isn't, either. He just... he's denying it. He looks up to Dad, so much, but ignores the bad stuff. Mom she... shes so much happier with him gone." She rubbed his back.

"I don't get along with dad, he thinks I'm weird. That I "think too much," I just... I don't know. I don't think I want him to come back, Kuvira. Does that make me a bad son?" Kuvira frowned. She didn't have a family growing up, she was probably the worst person to ask about being a good son. 

"Huan, nothing can make you a bad son. You might not get along with your dad, but that's okay. You have your mom, you're siblings, Jules." 

"Jules and I broke up."

"Oh. Well, you have me." He looked to her, his eyes wide and glassy.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Kuvira... if you stop working here, can we still be friends? You me and Opal?"  
She smiled, nodding.

"Of course." He hugged her, sniffling and she placed her hands on his back. When she first met Huan she expected him to be the hardest to reach, yet here she was, making a promise to a fourteen year old that they, along with his six year old sister, would be friends forever. She took a deep inhale and the front door opened slowly, Suyin stepping inside. She had a grin on her face, the pep in her step faltering when she saw them. Kuvira gave her a thumbs up and Su came over, kneeling in front of her son.

"Hey honey," she said, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright, mom." Huan said, wiping his eyes.

"Okay, we'll I'm home now, if you need to talk."

"I know." She smiled, and gestured for Kuvira to follow her to the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Su asked.

"He and Bataar just had it out." 

"What about?" Kuvira contemplated on how much to tell her. She wanted to keep the kids trust, but on the other hand Su would appreciate the honesty. 

"I don't know all of it, but I think something happened at school between them. B, he uh he brought up Bataar and Huan... Huan doesn't think he's coming back. And when he told B that.. he didn't like it."

"Wheres Jr now?"

"He left. I didn't want to follow him and leave Opal and the twins and-"

"No, you did the right thing. Thank you. Bataar has always been his father's son. They look so much alike and are similar in every way..." Su trailed off, lost in her thoughts again.

"Su?"

"Sorry, he misses his dad. I feel bad. Maybe it's time I call him." No! 

"Have you.. have you asked him if he wants to.. you know, go live with his dad?" Su shook her head.

"No." 

"I think that's what he wants, Suyin. He's just too scared to ask."

"I can't live without him."

"You won't have too. He'll just be in Ba Sing Se, it's a train ride away." Su nodded, placing a hand on Kuvira's arm, even with Huan just a few meters from them.

"You're right." 

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You're going to be a great lawyer, Kuvira."

"Thanks." They both looked back at Huan, who was slunched over his homework.  
"You forgot to tell me Huan's a genius."

"Heh, I didn't want to brag." 

"Well clearly you guys don't have that in common." Suyin nudged her, laughing.

"Come, I've got a bottle of wine in the fridge with your name on it."

"Oh yeah? And what is the occasion?"

"Movie time."

"Movie time? it's nine o'clock the kids are already asleep."

"I know, it gives us the opportunity to watch something a little more... mature."   
Kuvira raised an eyebrow, gulping.

"Lead the way."

"Huan, honey, why don't you go upstairs? It's nine PM, the rest can wait till morning."

"Oh thank the spirits," he said, "see you tomorrow, Kuvira." She bade him farewell, turning to Suyin with a giddy smile on her face. Su was holding the bottle of wine, an equally suspicious grin on her face. 

"Shall we?" The older woman said.

"We shall."

___________________________________________

Kuvira glanced at Su from the corner of her eye. The older woman had a glass of wine in her hand, her legs crossed as she watched the movie. Kuvira ran a tongue over her teeth, taking her own wine glass and downing the rest of its contents. With the added confidence she shifted herself closer to the other woman, outstretched her arm around her neck. Su looked at her with raised eyebrows and a mischievous grin. She set her glass on the side table and slid closer to Kuvira, nestling herself under her arm.

"How was work today?" Kuvira asked.

"It was good." Su replied, the colors of the mover reflecting in her eyes.

"That's all? No crazy political stories?"

"I don't like to take work home if I can avoid it."

"I see."

"Home is where I'm supposed to have fun." Su said casually. Kuvira could feel the older woman's eyes on her. No longer interested in the end of the movie, Kuvira cranes her neck, meeting Suyin's lips with her own. Su placed a hand on Kuvira's cheek, pulling them closer. Su shifted onto her knees, allowing herself a better angle. Kuvira moaned into the gesture as Suyin pushed her back, and soon the older woman was laying on top of her, their lips meeting in a continuous speed of making out. Su's hand was on her chest and Kuvira gripped her waist, pulling Suyin's hips to her. She bit Su's lip slightly, pulling away slowly. 

"Should we finish this in your room?" Kuvira asked. Su's lips spread into a thin grin and she nodded. 

"Mom!" Su launched herself backward off the other girl and looked at the stairs. Huan stood there, rubbing his eyes. Kuvira gulped, recognizing that look on his face, the same one Su made when she was lost in thought.

"Huan! What.. what is it?"

"Bataar isn't home yet."

"What? What time is it?" Su asked, looking to Kuvira. She glanced at her watch, a sense of panic growing inside her as well.

"One thirty." 

"Did he call you?" Su asked her son.

"No, and he isn't responding." Suyin's eyes dropped and Kuvira sat up. She wanted to place a hand on her shoulder for comfort, but her eyes went to Huan. Maybe he didn't see anything. 

"I'll go out and look," Kuvira said.

"I'm coming with you." Su said, pulling out her phone. "Huan, call you're aunts with this, Kuvira and I are going to look."

"Okay." Huan answered, his gaze flickering to the both of them. "Mom I-"   
Su knelt before him, holding his shoulders.

"We'll talk when I get home." 

"Okay." Kuvira offered him a reassuring smile. He blinked at her and held the phone to his ear. 

"Come on." Su said, dragging Kuvira with her.

"Fuck!" Su shouted, slamming her hand on the steering wheel. Her eyes were glassy and Kuvira rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll find him."

"I just... Bataar and Huan..."

"Su, it's going to be okay."

"What if it's not? What if he ran away and Huan gets angry and-" 

"Su, stop it. Please. I can't watch you torture yourself anymore." Su looked at her, the car slowing down before coming to a stop.

"Kuvira so much has changed and it's just..."

"Its a lot, I know."

"What if I made a mistake?" Su asked, her voice shaking. Kuvira felt like she'd been stung. Did Su regret what had happened between them? 

"Then erase it." Kuvira said, "If you need me gone just-"

"No, Kuvira. Spirits no. You.... you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." She relaxed a little, taking Su's hand and holding it in her own.

"We need to find Baatar, " Kuvira said. "Hand me your phone, I'll call his friends parents."

"Okay." Su gave Kuvira her phone and Kuvira started calling, going down the list until she met a roadblock. 

Bataar❤

She looked to Su, who's eyes were concentrated on the darkness. 

"Su."

"Hmm?"

"I have to call him." 

"Kuvira."

"Su, you said it yourself, he's the closest to his dad. He probably called him, he'll he could be on a train to Ba Sing Se right now." Su nodded, biting her lips.

"Okay." 

She hit his contact, waiting for the line to be answered. 

"Suyin? What's going on? It's two in the morning."

"Bataar?"

"Who is this?"

"Kuvira. I uh, I work for your wife."

"Oh. Has something happened?"

"Suyin is fine, it's your son."

"Jr?"

"He left, earlier, and he hasn't come back. He's not usually gone this long. Did he call you? Or try to? We're out looking for him."

"He called me a few hours ago, said he wanted to come live in Ba Sing Se, I told him we'd talk in the morning." Kuvira glanced to Su, she didn't seem to hear what he said. 

"Did he give any clues as to where he might be going?"it was silent for a moment and Kuvira waited for a reply.

"No, none that I can think of. I could try calling him?"

"Sure, please." Kuvira set the phone on her leg and Su looked to her.

"What he'd say?" 

"He doesn't know, he's going to try and call him now." 

"Okay." She felt bad for obscuring the truth, but Suyin didn't need more on her mind. They drove in silence, looking out the windows for the boy walking. Kuvira kept glancing toward Suyin, making sure she was okay. An hour passed and no one called back. 

"We should go home." Kuvira said, "get some rest. Wait for him to call."

"I can't."

"Su..."

"No. I let it get to this point. I have to keep looking." Suyin's eyes hung in low bags, dark circles around them showcasing her fatigue. 

"Su." No answer. "Su." She was ignored again, and there were tears in her lovers eyes.  
"Su look at me!" Su slammed on the break and Kuvira braced herself against the glove box. When she recovered she put her hands on Suyin's face, wiping the tears with her thumbs. 

"Su, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. This, all that's happening, it's not you're fault. Everyone goes through changes, Bataar included and this is just one of those. You're exhausted, the best thing we can do right now is go back to the house and wait." Su was shaking slightly and her tears went down Kuvira's arm.

"Okay." She whispered. Kuvira kissed her on the cheek and undid her seatbelt.

"Let me drive for a while, take a break." Suyin nodded, doing the same. They switched seats and Kuvira drove in the direction of the Beifong home, hoping there would be good news waiting for them.

___________________________________________

When they arrived home, still without a call from either Bataar, Kuvira guided Suyin inside. She was distraught, sniffling the rest of the drive and Kuvira would have done anything to go back to before Huan came downstairs. As expected, Huan was awake with his aunts, sitting on the sofa leaning against Lin who stroked his shoulder. 

"Any luck?" Kya asked, holding a kettle.

"None. Bataar said he's going to try and call him, that was over an hour ago." Kya frowned, pouring tea into some cups. 

"You guys can head out, if you want." Suyin said, "I'll call you in the morning."

"Su, I wouldn't dream of it. Thus is your son, your nephew. We'll stay and help." Su smiled, nodding her head.

"Thank you." She replied, taking a cup from Kya.

"Did Opal and the Twins wake up at all?" Kuvira asked.

"No, they've been asleep the whole night." Lin said. Kuvira relaxed a little, taking comfort the youngest had bliss during this time. 

"I'm going to go to bed." Huan said, pulling himself from his aunt.

"You sure?" Lin asked.

"Yeah... I'm tired. It's just... been a long day." He looked at Kuvira, reminding her of the other issue. She nudged Suyin, gesturing in Huan's direction.

"Right, um, Huan honey, wait up for a minute. I'll be upstairs shortly." He nodded, still casting a wary glance in Kuvira's direction.  
I hope I didn't ruin things with him. 

"Take the guest room tonight," Su told her sister.

"Its Kuvira's, we don't mind the pull out." Lin explained.

"No, I insist." Kuvira said. Su looked to her, and Kuvira understood that tonight, of all nights, they could use each other's company. "I usually sleep on the couch in the basement anyway. One of those weird things I sleep better the rougher the surface." Lin snorted, sipping tea.

"I won't argue further. Suit yourself." 

"I'm going to talk to Huan," Su said. Her thumbs were fiddling, a tell tale sign she was nervous. 

"I should come," Kuvira blurted, "I mean, I was there when they fought. Comfirted him." Lin and Kya exchanged a skeptical look, but shrugged it off. 

"Yeah, sure." Su said. The two went upstairs, Kuvira brushing her fingers against Suyin's wrist, waiting for the return gesture to know she was alright. Su knocked on Huan's door and a quiet voice told her to come in. Su sat on the bed next to her son and Kuvira stood opposite to them, leaning against the wall.

"Honey, I..." Su started.

"You and Kuvira?" Huan asked. Upfront about it. No denying what he saw. 

"Yes." Su said, her voice fading to a rasp. Huan looked to his mom, and then to Kuvira. She kept a blank expression, if only for Suyin. 

"Oh. Um, that's okay, I guess." He said and Su looked up.

"What?"

"Yeah I mean... I like Kuvira." He said with a soft grin.  
"I'm sorry I reacted so... weirdly earlier. I just... I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if what I saw was... real." Su put a hand on the back of his head, messing up his hair and kissing him on the forehead. 

"Mom." He sighed, smiling and brushing her off.

"I'm sorry, I just... I didn't expect you to understand and I was so worried I messed everything up." Kuvira was smiling now, she really did always have a friend in Huan. 

"Dad isn't coming back is he?" Huan asked.

"No. I don't know. If he does, it won't be for long."

"Okay."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah. You're happier when he's away."

"Oh." 

"But I guess Kuvira might have something to do with that." The two of them blushed. Kuvira came up to Huan, kneeling.

"Thanks, Huan." She said, "I guess I owe you one." 

"You helped me with pre-calc, call it even." She met his fist bump and stood up.   
"Good night, Kid."

"Night Mom, night Kuvira." He said before they left, shutting off the light. Su released a breath and Kuvira wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm not fully convinced Huan isn't the spirit of peace." Kuvira whispered. Suyin laughed, brushing tears from her eyes. 

"I just want this to be over," the older woman said.

"It almost is. Now come on, let's go get some rest. If he doesn't call by morning, we'll file a report."

"My sister is the chief of police."

"And we left her here? At the house. The detective of detectives stayed in the house while we went out and looked for a missing child?" Su chuckled, leaning her head on Kuvira's shoulder as they made their way downstairs.

"It all happened so fast, I didn't even think about that."

"Well, we know for next time."

"Please don't let there be a next time." Su said, and Kuvira kissed her on the head. It seemed Lin and Kya had already turned in, so Kuvira had no problem sneaking into Suyin's room. She changed into a pair of Suyin's sweats, they were a little short on her, but they would work for the night, and stripped into a tank top, tossing her bra onto the floor. Su crawled in, facing away from Kuvira, an invitation for her to be the big spoon. Kuvira slid into her place, planting a comforting kiss on the back of Suyin's neck.

"Try to sleep." Kuvira whispered.

"I will." Kuvura closed her eyes, nuzzling in. "Kuvira?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"Its no problem, Su. I'd do anything for you." Su didn't respond, but a few minutes later when her breathing even out and was less strenuous Kuvira concluded she was asleep. She tucked herself into Suyin even more before falling asleep herself. 

___________________________________________

Kuvira had woken up first, a true testament to how tired Su had been, the older girl was always up first making breakfast. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, going into the master bathroom to put her hair up, pulling a hoodie over the tank top. She gave Su a kiss before she left, being careful to make sure no one else was on the other side of the door. She went upstairs the sound of Opal's happy squeals echoing down the stairs.

"Good morning Kuvira!" Kya greeted. Kuvira wasn't used to the house being this functional so early. Lin was trying to get Opal to eat and Wing was packing his own lunch. Wow, he never does that for me. Wei watched his brother, chiming in when there was something he wanted too.

"Wow, good morning." She said rubbing her eyes. 

"Sorry, we kind of took over. Feel free to step in." Lin said, putting Opal's plate down in defeat.

"Looks like you guys got this," her eyes flitted to the textbook on the side table she hadn't touched in four days.  
"I'd actually like to get some studying done, if that's okay."

"Oh go for it, dear. We can handle this. It's only for forty minutes until the bus gets here. You going in the bus, Opal?" Kya said playfully. She grabbed her textbook, winking at Huan who was finishing his homework and eating a bowl of cereal. She sat herself at the downstairs table, opening a binder and her textbook, taking half-hearted notes when she remembered Su's phone. They plugged it in by the TV, she got up and went to get it, noticing the screen alit with messages.

Bataar❤

-I got a hold of him.

-Su?

-Su?

-He's staying at Raiko's and then getting on a train at 6.

-Su? 

-Are you going to stop him?

-Where are you?

Kuvira looked at the fourteen missed calls with a frown. Jr was safe. It was over. She wanted to tell Suyin, but when she opened the door she was still asleep. Kuvira went up, leaning into her ear,

"He's safe." She whispered. Su stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. Kuvira smiled, kissing her forhead one more time for good measure.

"So this is where you slept." She turned, a smirk on her face. Lin leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was up before you, you weren't on the couch, or in any of the kids rooms. You're shoes were still by the front door." Kuvira scoffed, impressed.

"Su mentioned you were a detective."

"Yeah, which is why I found it weird she didn't ask me to look for Jr last night." Kuvira's grin faded and she looked back at Su and then to Lin.

"So, you going to kick me out or something?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, adultery or whatever."

"Eh, technically the adulterer would be my sister. But her marriage has been failing for years."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, media sugarcoats it."

"Huh."

"Besides, you really think he went to Ba Sing Se just to fix the university?"

"Think there's a girl there?"

"I know there's a girl there."

"Right, detective." Lin looked to the stairs then back to Kuvira.

"I reckon he texted?"

"Yeah, B's on his way to Ba Sing Se via train as we speak."

"Good, he'll like it there. It's better for everyone."

"Because of Huan?"

"Yeah." Lin replied. Kuvira had nothing left to say and apparently neither did Lin, as the older woman left her alone with a sleeping Suyin. 

"Su," she whispered, "you are not going to believe this." 

___________________________________________

5 Years Later

"Make it quick, Beto, I'm off the clock in three minutes."

"Alright, well the father has entered a new plea, man says he's guilty."

"Huh, and why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, it baffles me."

"Quick lesson, Beto, he changed his plea because he can pull the sympathy card with the media now. We don't soften up, we still have to convince the jury he's guilty. They sided with him the first time, I won't make that mistake again."

"Oh. Well-"

"Ah, that's 7pm, I'm off, I'll see you on Monday."

"Kuvira wait-" Kuvira hung up the phone, pulling into the driveway. She parked the car, swinging her briefcase as she unlocked the front door. Herr family was buzzing around the kitchen, preparing dinner like they did most days. 

"Mommy!" Opal cheered running to her . Kuvira crouched, meeting her step daughter in a hug. 

"How was your day?" She asked.

"We caught bugs at school!"

"Bugs? Why?"

"Because we are studying them! We went to the swamp."

"The swamp? Was it as cool as you thought?"

"It was smelly!" Kuvira laughed, putting her down. 

"Let me guess, Wing and Wei are at practice?" She said, dipping her finger in the sauce her wife had so precariously prepared. Suyin swatted her hand away with a scoff and Kuvira put them in the air.

"Yes, they should be back any minute."

"Good I got something for them."

"What?"

"Ah, it's for them, not you, babe."

"Rude." Kuvira smiled, placing a hand on Su's hip, pulling her face away from her project with her free hand, planting a kiss on her lips instead.

"That was for you, by the way." Kuvira added.

"Thank you. Now sit, I'm sure it's been a long day."

"Eh, not as long as most." She said, pulling herself onto the counter and sitting down, eating the carrots Su had set out.

"You know dinner is in five if you let me finish." Su joked, narrowing her eyes.

"But I'm hungry." Beford Su could reply the front door swung open and Huan, followed by his brother's came in. Wing and Wei were raving about the game and Huan looked defeated. 

"Looks like someone had too much of basketball." Kuvira said upon his entry. Huan rolled his eyes, putting his car keys next to the door.

"I am submitting my resignation as theur driver." He said, flopping onto the chair. 

"Awwe, resignation denied. I'm pulling you out of retirement." Kuvira responded, tossing him a carrot.

"Stop eating the vegetables they're for everyone!" Su said, desperately cutting more. 

"Sorry honey."

"Sorry mom." Kuvira hopped off the counter, helping Su by putting out the plates and demanding the Twins go freshen up before dinner.

"Wing you smell like Wei's sock."

"Ha! You smell like my sock!"

"Shut up!"

"Wei, you smell like Wing's sock."

"Oh."

"Go, freshen up, now. And please, you have deodorant for a reason. I will call your dad and he'll talk with you."

"No thanks!" They said, running upstairs. Kuvira met Su's eye, her wife was giddy, excited. But then again, so was Kuvira. She had a day off tomorrow, the first in two weeks. Tonight she spent with her family, playing games, watching movies, but tomorrow, that was for her wife. 

Kuvira let the water fall down her back, wiping the liquid down her body. She felt a set of hands grip her waist and she turned gently to meet her lovers gaze. 

"I thought I was supposed to have a quick shower?" She said when Su pressed her body against Kuvira's.

"Yeah but then Huan went in and well, you know how he is." 

"Right so what you're telling me is..."

"We have at least forty five minutes."

"Mmmm." Kuvira responded, tantalize by her livers touch. She turned to meet Suyin, pressing their hips together, placing a hand on her wife's lower back, Suyin gripping her face. 

"I love you." Suyin whispered.

"I love you too." Kuvira responded, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
